Defied
by katimonius REX
Summary: Before their deaths on Halloween in 1980, Lily Evans and James Potter had three close encounters with Lord Voldemort. These three horrifying but otherwise passing moments would have more of an effect on their lives than they could ever have imagined.


Everything happened so fast. Spells flying and people running in terror blurred the vision and gave the illusion of slow motion, making Lily dizzy on her feet. Her wand was out, instinct telling her when to duck, when to counter-attack. Just not when to run. Even when fear engulfed her and made her blood run cold, she couldn't bring herself to turn back. Not without James.

James would never run. He didn't feel the same way about these things; the death, the horror. The iron will that kept Lily running just behind him, their hands intertwined, ran in his veins and boiled into a white hot rage. She could see it in the grim set of his face and the glint of disgust in his hazel eyes. Even when he and Severus had been at arms, he never looked so hateful. His wand flew, attacking any hooded creature he set his sight on; his head weaved through spells as he threw his own, all while simultaneously keeping a careful eye on the other order members in his line of sight.

It was meant to be an eradication and a display of power, an attempt to scare the order off. Already hundreds of Muggles had been murdered, either lying in the street or thrown on rooftops and hanging from trees. When the quickest Order members arrived much of the damage had already been done, although none of Voldemort's followers showed any sign of stopping. On the contrary, they seemed delighted to have company. Sympathetic blood spilled was only an added bonus.

Half of the Order's company was directing what Muggles they could away from the mayhem, while the other half, James and Lily included, were attempting to neutralize the enemy as best they could. Neither side was backing down. The couple ran on the right side of the street, hugging the houses and ducking in entryways if things looked close. A killing curse shot past James' head, and it was with a reflexive snap that he yanked Lily's hand and pulled her towards him, hugging her to himself as he threw a retaliatory curse in the direction it had come from.

Lily eyed up the scene, and then pulled James behind a minivan. "What's the plan?" She asked, peeking over the hood of the car and aiming at a Death Eater nearby. Before she could get a clear shot another spell hit the windshield and sent glass flying, forcing her to duck away. She looked at James expectantly as she shook glass shards out of her hair, not realizing that he was otherwise occupied. He had been blocking her from spells being thrown by a Death eater hiding behind a picket fence two houses down. Lily lent a hand, and together they were able to knock him out of the fight.

James twisted around and opened his mouth, but not a sound had come out before they heard Sirius cursing loudly down the street, and his eyes hardened. "Come'on." He grabbed Lily's hand and led her back the way they had come, passing only a single death eater who didn't notice them as they crouched behind trashcans and cars.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sirius called out nearby, making James stop in his tracks. Lily nearly ran into his back, but he touched her shoulder and ushered her to duck behind another car. In the middle of the street Sirius was surrounded by three Death Eaters who were keeping him on the ropes. He was an excellent duelist, and when he dodged it looked nearly effortless. Nearly. James could see the hard rise and fall of his chest, and the way his normally casual black hair was wild and fell into his eyes. He was in trouble.

With a flick of his wrist James hit one of the Death Eaters square in the back, and he crumpled onto the pavement. It was more than enough to turn their attention away from Sirius, both of their heads circling as they searched for their attacker. Sirius didn't hesitate to slash out, and both men grasped at their chests and joined their companion on the ground.

Sirius dropped his wand and slumped against a telephone pole, a smile poking at the corner of his lips as he watched James and Lily cross the street, still hand in hand. "Excellent timing, as usual." Sirius said, standing up straight to meet James for a half hug. When he pulled away, his smile was gone. "They're really pushing us tonight. Don't know what's gotten into them, but it seems like someone's managed to light a fire under their asses."

James nodded in agreement, watching the lights still streaming back and forth not so far away. He let go of Lily's hand to remove his glasses, wiping away the grime of the past hour with the bottom of his t-shirt. "Take a break for a bit, eh Pads?" He pushed his glasses back on and spun to face Sirius, hoping he didn't look as concerned as he felt. "Head back and help round up the muggles. The Ministry's going to have a hell of a time dealing with this. They'll need all the help they can get."

He clapped Sirius on the shoulder and then managed to turn him away from the fighting, giving him a little shove down the street. Sirius wanted to argue, but seemed to realize that it wasn't going to get him anywhere fast and instead shook his head. "Fine. But be careful out there."

They hugged it out and then without another word went their separate ways; Sirius away from the danger, James and Lily towards it. When Sirius was a shadow in the distance they threw their arms around each other, trying to edge away their identical feelings of desolation. When they pulled away James smiled feebly, and Lily put a comforting hand on his cheek. "Ready?" She ran her hand down his chest and he nodded, and with their arms and hands entwined they marched back into the battle.

The earlier horror had died down, although those who still battled back and forth did so viciously. Alice and Frank Longbottom had hidden themselves behind a low garden hedge, and threw hexes without hesitation at the death eaters moving in the shadows. The Prewitt brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were taking turns from inside of a muggle house, one shooting from behind the front door, the other from a second floor window. James and Lily surged through the middle, their movements perfectly synchronized. They shot spells quickly and quietly, and before long It seemed as though the order had finally had gained the upper hand. Until they realized how far they had gotten from the others; now well at their backs, the only spells glittering in the moonlight were theirs, and those coming at them.

At nearly the same time that they both realized their peril, a cold voice casually called, "Bring them to me."

Seven Death Eaters emerged, seemingly one with the shadows, and bore down on Lily and James. They started fighting back immediately, knocking out several hooded figures in the process. But as one fell, another one stood to take his place. Before long they were surrounded, back to back and with their hands still desperately clinging to one another.

Two death eaters stepped forward and both James and Lily threw a spell, knocking their attackers out. But then four came towards them. And then six. Twelve hands grabbed at them, and despite how fiercely they attacked they couldn't stop their wands being pulled from their hands, or from being pushed towards the voice that had called for their capture.

Lord Voldemort stood patiently in the center of the street, the bodies of muggles piled unceremoniously behind him. Lily and James both averted their eyes. His pale, snake-like face shone like a beacon in the dark, his cruel and pitiless eyes sliding over them as though he was shopping for a particularly fine piece of meat in a butcher shop.

"James Potter." He nodded his head at James, who stiffened at the gesture. "Lily Evans." To Lily he bowed, and it was impossible for her to hide her look of disgust, although she was able to manage it before he rose to his full height again. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you both."

His smile made both Gryffindor alumnus cringe, which didn't seem to displease him. "I have kept a careful eye on the both of you, and I must say that I am impressed." He turned his gaze onto James again. "A pure-blooded talent, hiding amongst those of inferior blood." And then his eyes slithered over to Lily. "And an abomination, whose skills far exceed those of many of my own followers."

There was a mutter of discontent from a few of the Death Eaters behind them, as though they didn't approve of being put down in front of the enemy, but Voldemort simply put up one thin, pale hand and all chattering stopped at once. "You may not realize it, but your competence would be an excellent addition to our cause. Join us, and help us recreate the world as it is meant to be!"

Lily and James were equally floored. A muggle-born witch and a blood traitor, being asked to join the equivalent of the pureblood club. It was the most absurd thing either of them had ever heard. They glanced sideways at one another, communicating their agreement through searching eyes. James cleared his throat and, without any further comment announced to the Dark Lord Voldemort, "Go fuck yourself."

Several death eaters gripped his arms tightly and pulled them behind his back, their wands pointed at his throat. He cursed under his breath, looking back to Voldemort, who was grinning in a way that made James' insides churn. "I only expected as much. And you, girl, what do you say to my generous offer?"

James turned his head to see Lily's eyes narrow, and she spit, "What he said." With as much malice as she could muster. Voldemort lowered his eyes, but put his hands out in a sweeping motion. Without warning James and Lily were released, and their wands returned to them. Shock settled and turned into fear; both had expected a fairly quick death. If they let their guards down for even a second in a fight, particularly against so many, they would be promised a merciless torture before their inevitable murders.

"I award bravery, as you can see." Voldemort turned his back and returned to the shadows, and all hell broke loose. It was eight wands against two, although Voldemort wasn't wrong; his followers weren't particularly gifted. Lily easily brought down one before the spells had even begun to fly, and James had no problem fending off most of their attacks.

In the midst of the chaos an idea crossed Lily's mind and her heart leapt with anticipation; she grabbed James' hand as smoke began to erupt from the tip of her wand, and soon that entire portion of the street was coated in a thick cloud. She yanked hard and the two began to run, back towards their friends. Back towards safety. James checked a Death eater on the way out, and the result was a green light soaring right past his ear, far too close for comfort.

They were quick, much quicker than the hooded figures they left behind, and made it back to where the other order members were now standing around, solemn and weary. They started screaming, "Go! Get back!" before the others could even be sure who it was. Yet none of them hesitated to spin around and bolt to where the rest of the Order was gathered.

James and Lily slowed before then, both doubling over and breathing heavily. When Lily straightened, she had tears streaming down her face. James coughed and looked up, standing up to take her into his arms at the sight, tangling his hands in her hair. "W-we sh-sh-should have d-died." She sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt desperately. James rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing deeply through his nose.

"We should have." He pulled away slightly, looking down at her tear-streaked face. "We should have, but we didn't." He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, quickly at first and then slowing. He stared off into the distance, his eyes scanning back and forth as if he were reading a map.

"Marry me."

Lily gasped and sniffed, looking up to see if he was serious; and it appeared that he was. "This whole night just made everything too real, and I'm starting to see that there's a good chance we might die." Lily tried speaking, but he put a hand over her mouth to shush her before she got out a word, his eyes softening. "And if we're going to die, I want to go knowing that I was there with you until the very end."

Lily sniffled again, running her wrist over her forehead. Without warning she burst into fresh tears, pushing James in the chest. "James Potter, you couldn't have w-waited for a more opportune moment than this one?" James smiled, taking her hands in his.

"I can't think of a more perfect time than right now. And look," he cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You were already crying, so you don't have to worry about that part."

Lily dabbed her nose with the sleeve of her shirt and rolled her eyes, but she pulled herself together and nodded. "Alright. I'll marry you." James beamed and leaned down for a kiss, but he got Lily's finger on his lips instead. "On one condition." James straightened, looking down at her skeptically.

"The dog is not allowed to sleep at the end of our bed." They both turned their heads towards Sirius, who was deep in conversation with Marlene McKinnon and didn't even notice their gaze. James laughed loudly and grinned. "I think that's a fair compromise."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, but that just wasn't enough. Lily jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking their lips fiercely as James swayed to balance himself. A few whistles sounded from the group of stragglers, but they didn't stop. They had defied the Dark Lord for the first, and not the last, time. They needed as much time together as they could get.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: When I say this came to me last night so fast that I couldn't even form the idea properly before I was typing it out, I mean it. I was actually working on another fluffy one-shot when this happened, but I'm fairly pleased with the result. This is the first of what will be three chapters, each detailing one of the times that Lily and James defied Lord Voldemort. If this is something you enjoyed reading, and if you want to see it continue, please let me know in a review! Nothing makes my day quite like a review, whether it's good, bad, or critical. Much love!<em>


End file.
